


Crisis

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I wrote this in like a day, Its finished and this is probably it for it, Just because I though of it, This isn’t really anything with relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	1. Chapter 1

A woman of 23 stands in a grocery store next to a stroller with her 2 year old son in it, she’s facing away from it trying to decide what bread she wants to buy. Her son Frankie somehow unbuckles his his little seat belt and climbs out walking off by himself.

He gets lost wandering through the isles and runs into someone falling down. They lean over and help him up asking if he’s okay and he nods.

He heard his mothers voice “mommy” he says and then he’s being picked up but not by his mother. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he doesn’t see his mother anywhere.

* * *

 

Frank sits on the window ledge looking outside through the bars on his window wishing he could just go outside. Even if it’s just for a few minutes they would be the best free minutes of his life.

He wants his mother and to go home he knows they aren’t his real parents no one would ever do this to their kids. And he saw an old article when he was rummaging through avoid in the attic that far his name on it and said that he was a missing child.

The was no way out was a coincidence that some kid with the same name from the same state just happened to go missing. Frank hasn’t said anything to them because he doesn’t know how they’ll react especially since he can’t really go anywhere.

He doesn’t know how no one has noticed that he’s never left the house and they don’t think it’s suspicious that there are bars on windows to only one room. There’s new neighbors they have two kids who look about the same age, he wishes he could go talk to them.

He should be in high school but they teach him what they think he needs to know, he doesn’t know when they’re going to let him leave. Their neighbors are still moving in because another truck pulls up and their kids go outside to open it up.

One of them looks over at him and he waves to them they looked confused for a second and he almost thinks they didn’t see him until they wave back. They look over to the other one and says something to him and he looks over to the Frank and raises an eyebrow.

Then they continue taking boxes into the house, Frank’s room is on the left side and with the ways the windows are he can seed the side of their house and the front. He’s glad he at least has windows they would have always just stuck him in the basement for good.

Frank was down there for awhile only because he tried to leave and after that one of his parents is with him at all times when he’s on in his room. They aren’t really mean to him or anything they’re actually really nice and he has a bunch of things they bought him he’s just not aloud to leave.

His “family” still comes around and he’s not sure why they haven’t like called someone about the fact that he’s got bars on his windows. He did overhear a conversation dating something about him sneaking out at night but bars on the windows seems a little extreme even for that.

He wonders what he told them when they found out they had a kid mysteriously because he was two as the paper said so. He has a phone and like the internet he’s just only aloud to use the internet for a certain amount of time everyday and they can look at what he’s looking up.

He’s aloud to text them and he’s not sure if he could text anyone else but he wishes he could at least have some friends. There’s a knock on his door all of the sudden and he jumps looking over.

He heats the door unlock and see his mother “hey mom what’s up?” She walks in and smiles we’re going to greet the new neighbors and invite them over for dinner”. Frank nods “alright how long do you think you’ll be gone?” She shrugs walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder looking out the window.

“Only a few minutes don’t worry” He nods and she leaves again locking the door back up, he sighs and leans against the window. He knows better than to ask if he can go with them but he watches them walk over there with what looks like a pie.

He wonders if she made more because he’s been asking her to but she hasn’t had the time because she’s been working. A woman probably about the same age as her opens the door and smiles inviting them inside.

A few minutes later he sees them walk back put and back over giving him a look through the window. His door opens again and she walks in “come help me make dinner” He nods and stands up following her to the kitchen.

After he helped finish dinner she sent him back to him room but the door was left open. About a half hour later their was a knock on the door and his mother opened it.

“Frank come out here and greet or guests” she called and he rolled his eyes walking into the living room. He gave his best fake smile and shook everyone’s hand and all the fake nice bullshit that’s regular.

When they all sat down for dinner he learned their names and Mikey was the one who asked why there were bars on his windows. What made him sick was the fact that his mother didn’t blink in replying to him.

“He tends to sleep walk and he actually tried to sneak out a few times so to keep him from doing it we had to its almost like he doesn’t appreciate us”. Mikey didn’t say anything else to that but he looked like he wanted to, he and Gerard exchanged a look and shrugged going back to eating.

Frank was quiet the entire time until Gerard spoke up “so we’ll see you in school” He said. Frank froze because no they wouldn’t be didn’t go to school but they’d never had someone who asked so many questions.

“We home school him he used to get into a lot of trouble they suggested it” his mother said he almost said she was a liar. He stopped himself thought because he didn’t want her to send him to his room early.

Frank’s parents sent him to the kitchen to clean up sober and Gerard and Mikey were also sent there to help. Mikey slipped a piece of paper into his hand that he quickly shoved into his pocket, the last thing he needed was then to see it and take it and yell at him.

Frank’s parents and their parents went into the living room to sit down and do whatever parents do with each other. And after everything was cleaned up they left and he was locked back into his room for the night.

He wished he didn’t have a bathroom connected to his room so he could go out other than for food. His entire life has consisted of sitting in a room, his parents teaching him the shit he was supposed to go to school for, and not being aloud to have any friends.

After he’s sure that they are sleep and only after he is absolutely sure he texts the number, he would call but the last thing he needs is a surprise visit from his parents. He woods about ten minutes and when he doesn’t get a reply sets his phone down.

Frank still watches it because he can’t leave it alone until he gets a reply and can delete the message. He doesn’t want to know what they would do if they caught him texting someone they’d probably actually kill him.

His phone stayed ringing and he quickly picked it up “why did you call me” He whispered “because what the fuck is going on” it sounded like Mikey. “You can’t call me and don’t text me unless I text you first and I’m going to memorize this number because I have to get rid of the paper before they find it”.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Frank almost thought that Mikey hung up until there was a sigh “what’s up with your parents?” He asked. Frank groaned “I don’t even think they are my parents” There was silence and then ”what are you talking about?”.

Mikey didn’t sound like he was going to believe him and Frank want even sure he could trust this kid to not go strait to his parents and tell them everything he told him. For all he knew they could be in on it but he didn’t really have anything to lose he’d been locked inside for his entire life.

“I want you to look up an article for me could you do that?” There’s silence and then some noise that sounds like a bed creaking “I can’t right now but I can go to the library tomorrow and look it up”. “Okay write this down, first my name, the year old, and state I’m not entirely sure where but it would say that a the year old was kidnapped”.

There’s scribbling and then silence “anything else?” Frank thought for a second ” just don’t text me or anything print it out of you can or write down the information”. “There’s a good chance that the article is about me I found it in the attic and it can’t be a coincidence, just wait for me to call you I have to go now”.

Frank hung up and immediately deleted the call and the text hiding the paper inside a pair of his shoes. He plugged good phone in and turned off the lamp, there was a good chance that Mikey could find his real parents of he could convince someone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Mikey did when he woke up was wake his brother up, they had to go to school and he figured he’d go look it up during lunch and see what he could find but he knew it would be a long day. He didn’t know why Frank thought that they weren’t his real parents but he didn’t blame them he was locked inside his room.

It didn’t look like they beat him but they definitely didn’t parent him very well, he was surprised when he wasn’t like illiterate. They seemed nice but there was obviously something going on it was just something in the air.

Mikey almost skipped school to go to the library but he didn’t even know what he was looking for so he just went. It’s not like it would be smart to skip at a new school anyway of be the easiest way to get in trouble.

What only took five hours felt more like five days who the fuck decided that eating at 6 and then at almost 1 was a good idea he was starving. He got his lunch and hurried to the library where the librarian yelled at him for bringing food.

Mikey just told her that he had a very important project to get done and she told him to quickly eat and then he could use the computer. He pulled out the piece of paper that he’d written everything down on and typed it into Google.

He clicked on the first article that popped up and it was basically what Frank had described it had his name on it so he assumed it was him. He couldn’t go by looks because the picture was of a three year old but he printed out a few articles before he came across a new one.

It had a picture of three year old Frank and an aged phone of what he would look like and Mikey almost shit himself because it looked almost exactly like him. He printed it out and got it off the printer right before the bell rang telling him lunch was over.

He had to calmly walk past the librarian and thank her for letting him use the computer and run down the hallway. Mikey texted Gerard and told him to meet him in the lobby because it was urgent.

Gerard gave him an attitude but he told him to shut the fuck up and hurry up and Gerard just said okay. He was impatient waiting for him but as soon as he saw him he ran over to him “this better be urgent because I’m going to have to deal with mom”.

Mikey pulled the papers out “look at these” He shoved them into Gerard’s hands and he looked at them confused “look at the last page”. Gerard pulled it out and one of his eye rows raised “that’s that kid next door Mikey what is this?”.

He groaned “remember a few months ago before we moved there was a woman on the TV taking about how her two year old son was taken years ago?”. Gerard looked like he was thinking but just look confused “I don’t know” Mikey sighed “it doesn’t matter if you remember because that’s him he lives right next door to us”.

Gerard’s eyes widened “we have to do something right now” Mikey nodded and they were about to leave when someone stopped them. “What are you doing out of class?” A man asked “listen right now we don’t have time for this we will one hundred percent take whatever punishment comes with this but we have to leave right now”.

He shook his head “you can’t just leave you have to have your parents sign you out” Mikey took a deep breath “this is an emergency maybe you can help us” the man nodded and they followed him to the office. He spread the papers out on his desk “this kid went missing when he was two and no one has ever been able to find him but there’s a picture of what he should look like now and we know him”.

He looks at them confused “Okay where do you know him?” Gerard ran his hand through his hair “this kid lives next door to us the people who say are his parents have bars on his windows and he doesn’t leave the house he said that this article was in their attic and it’s his name”. He nodded and picked up his walkie calling for one of the two police officers that were in the school.

Mikey sat down and started tapping his foot becoming more impatient as the seconds went on. Someone opened the door and walked in “you needed to see me about two of the students?” He nodded.

The man picked up the article and stood next to him “these boys say that they know where this missing child is and they seem to be pretty confident he’s living next door to them “. The officer nodded and took the paper looking at it “do you have any proof?” Mikey sighed “our parents were there too would all of us knowing we saw him there be enough proof?”.

The officer looked at them and back to the paper “it would be more helpful if you had video or photos because we can’t exactly go kick in someone’s door because someone thinks they saw someone that might look like someone else”. Gerard saw Mikey tense up and stood in front of him “Mikey gave him his number maybe if he calls him”.

Mikey thought about it for a second then pulled his phone out it rang once then he picked up “I told you not to call me they’ll be pissed if they catch me”. The officer takes his phone “Frank?” There was silence for a second “who is this?” Frank said.

“Your friends think there’s a problem and I would like to hear what you have to say about it”. Frank clears his throat “Okay” He said “they said there were bars over your windows is that true?” Frank cleared his throat “yes”.

The officer was about to say more when Frank started speaking again “I told him to look for the article these people have the same one in the attic in a box I think I’m the missing child I need help”. The line went dead after that and the officer handed Mikey his phone back grabbing his walkie walking away “wait what’s going on!” He yelled.

Gerard stopped him from running after him and made him sit down “don’t worry they’ll take care of it we’ve done all we can do” Mikey sighed and slumped in the chair. “Could we cask our mom to come pick us up?” Gerard asked “yes and just know that what you’ve done today is a good thing”.

Gerard cringed in the inside because Jesus Christ what a generic line, he pulled his phone out and called his mom “can you come pick us up?” He asked. “What’s wrong?” She sounded worried “nothing we’ll explain when you pick us up just hurry”.

They went and sat in the front office waiting and as soon as their mom walked in they stood up “are you guys okay?” She asked trying to inspect them. Gerard pushed her arm away “we’re fine just let’s go home I’ll explain in the car”.

She signed them both out and they walked to the car as soon as they got in she raised her eyebrow. “You know that kid next door?” She nodded “yeah the trouble maker?” He shook his head “he’s a missing kid he was kidnapped when he was like two”.

Her eyebrows raised “what?” Gerard sighed “mom they tucking kidnapped him and have been keeping him there for years”. Her eyebrow twitched but she didn’t comment on the fact that he had just cursed at her.

She drove as fast as she could to get to their house but only made it a few houses down from their house before she had to stop. There were cop cars everywhere and Mikey jumped out of the car running down to the house to see what was happening.

Frank’s parents were in the back seat of two police cars and he was standing behind a ambulance talking to someone. He looked over and saw Mikey and mouthed a thank you to him before going back to talking.

Another car pulled up and stopped so quickly Mikey was surprised they even got it in park before they got out. They ran up to Frank and the woman squeezed him to her chest crying, Mikey assumed they are his real parents.

Basically everyone who lived on the street was outside and Mikey’s mother was taking to their neighbor. The man Mikey assumed was Frank’s father walked over to one of the police cars and started telling at the woman.

Surprisingly no one stopped him and when he was done she was crying and he just walked away from her. He walked up to Mikey “are you the one who went to the police?” He nodded and the man hugged him “thank you”.

Within a half hour everyone was gone including Frank and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually see him again. But he was glad that he wasn’t trapped in that house anymore and he was worth his real parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank had woken up about an hour before Mikey had called him, he’d eaten and showered before that and everything was fine. Then his phone started ringing and he had to quickly pick it up “I told you not to call me they’ll be pissed if they catch me” he said looking over at his door.

They could walk in at any second and ask who he was talking to “Frank?” he heard but it wasn’t Mikey “who is this?” Frank asked.  
“Your friends think there’s a problem and I would like to hear what you have to say about it”.

Frank clears his throat “Okay” He said “they said there were bars over your windows is that true?” Frank cleared his throat “yes”. “I told him to look for the article these people have the same one in the attic in a box I think I’m the missing child I need help”.

Frank hung up after that and deleted the call he didn’t know how much help he we going to be he didn’t even know who he was talking to. He set his phone on his desk and looked over at the door.

It opened a few minutes later and he thought for sure that they knew he’d been talking to someone on the phone. “We’re going to the store in a little while is there something special you want?” His mother asked.

Frank thought for a second then nodded “I’d like some skittles please” She smiled and nodded then left his room locking the door. He laid on his bed and waited to hear them leave but he heard something loud it sounded like someone kicked the front door in.

He heard screaming and then his door was kicked in almost giving him a heart attack but it was the police. They rushed in and pulled him out of bed escorting him out of the house the house he’d never left in his life.

He saw his parents being shoved in the back of police cars and he was taken over to an ambulance where they wrapped a blanket around him. Someone walked up and stopped “are you hurt son?” They asked he shook his head.

He started asking questions about his parents and how long he’d been there and what he remembered from when he was little. Which he didn’t remember a lot from when he was little, he didn’t remember anything from age 12 and back.

Frank was told it was just his way of forgetting about what had happened which is bullshit because he hadn’t really went through anything traumatic. He’d been too young to remember it anyway but he knew it was him because of that fucking article in the attic.

He wondered what would happen to his “parents” He wondered if he’d finally get to be with his real parents. He looked over and saw Mikey and mouthed thank you towards him. Mikey nodded and stood there.

The man was among tool many questions that he didn’t have answers to but he supposed they were just the questions he was supposed to ask. Frank heard car tires squeal and looked over to see a woman running towards him, he grabbed his face and looked at him then hugged him.

“Oh my God Frankie we thought we’d never see you again” She sobbed “mom?” He asked she pulled back slightly and nodded “yeah baby I’m your mom”. Frank squeezed her and wouldn’t let go he just wanted to go home with them and never have to think about this again.

Someone else came over and he looked up “dad” He said and he hugged him and they stood there for a few minutes just holding onto each other. Frank saw them out of the corner of his eyes and she mouthed a sorry towards him and he flipped her off.

Then they were gone and he hoped whatever happened to them that he wouldn’t ever have to see them again. Frank went back into the house and grabbed a few of his things putting them into his parents car.

Someone tried to stop him but he refused to listen and continued anyway, he got Mikey number out of his shoe and put it in his pocket. He left the phone though he didn’t want it he almost took it and smashed it against the floor but he stopped himself.

It was over so there was no need to do unnecessary things like destroy anything, after that he left with his parents. They were all quiet on the drive trying to let it sink in that they had their son back and that he could now have his own life.

It was a twenty minute drive before they pulled into a driveway and got out “this is home we already have your room set up we’ve been waiting a long time for this” his mother said. After he took everything into his room he just walked around the house by himself.

He didn’t have to worry about anyone locking him in the basement or getting locked in his room, he just couldn’t believe he really only lived twenty minutes away from his real parents. They made him lunch and they all sat at the table and he was actually happy for the first time in his life.

He wondered if he’d get to see Mikey again just because he knew him better than he knew his own parents in all honesty. Even if he’d only really had a few conversations with him but he did listen to him when he thought there was something wrong.

 


End file.
